Forgetting to Remember
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: Nobody knew how it happened, but Zero lying in the pool of his own blood just seemed wrong, Kaname decides to help the fallen hunter, but they all didn't expect him to wake up with a surprise they never expected. Eventual KxZ.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** yeah, so I wasn't really thinking when I typed this down so… it may not have a plot, I'll try thinking though.

Beware of OOC and grammar errors.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

-**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

He was tumbling…falling down in a sea of vast nothingness.

Why is he falling? He didn't know, but for some reason, he didn't find it in him to care at all.

Ah, darkness.

Finally, he could have the rest he always wanted.

**-KZ-**

Yuki Cross had just finished her patrols on the grounds when she heard the high pitched scream, making her sprint towards the Sun dorms as fast as her feet would take her. When she arrived she found most the Day students outside, and there was a definite wind of chaos.

Several girls were crying, and the boys just looked…shocked, Yuki was about to investigate the source of all the commotion when she was yanked back by her roommate Yori.

"Yori-chan! What's going on in here? Why-?" she stopped in the middle of her sentence when she noticed how her friend looked, Yori looked pale, and she was shaking with fear.

"I…I don't think you should take a look Yuki-chan…" she whispered, even her voice was trembling.

Yuki looked confused "What do you mean, Yori?"

But before the girl could answer she overheard one of the other girls telling her friends with a small, scared voice "There was so much blood…"

Of course the sentence alarmed Yuki, "Blood? Why is there Blood?" she gasped, then remembered "Oh my God, everyone should get inside their room immediately!"

"Yuki?" now Yori was the one who looked confused.

"No time to explain, but could you help me in making the students go back in?" she looked around, hoping to find that silver streak of hair that she knew was more capable of handling these kind of situations "Mou, Where is Zero? He should be here helping me!"

"Yuki, Zero-kun is-" she started to whisper.

"Onegai Yori! Thanks much!" she said with a smile before heading to where the students seem to gather.

"Ah! Yuki! Matte!" but Yori was too late, she bit her lips as she tried to steady herself, already knew what was waiting for her brunette friend.

"Hey! Don't push me! I'm a prefect! Clear the way, what's going on here?" Yuki shouted as loudly as she could, catching the attention of the students, and they all looked at her… making her feel slightly nervous "W-what's with those looks?"

"Cross-san…" one of the students began, Yuki suddenly felt nervous.

"W-what?" they all cleared a way for her, which she cautiously took, starting to feel scared herself.

What she saw in the middle of all the chaos made her heart stop, as she gazed at the mop of familiar silver hair now tainted with the color of blood, unmoving and…dead on the grounds.

She shook her head, brain refusing to process the scene in front of her. "W-What kind of sick joke is this?" she said, voice hoarse as the sob threatened to tear her throat. "Zero, since when did you like pulling pranks on people?" she said to the boy lying facedown on the grass, in a pool of his own blood.

There was no response from Zero.

Yuki stepped towards him "Oh come on Zero, it's not April fools day… I don't like this prank, stop it" she said. "Zero?"

But the blank face of the boy told him this was no joke…and Zero really wasn't…moving. He wasn't breathing.

"No…No…No… ZERO!"

**-KZ-**

Kaname Kuran made his way to the Sun dorms, trying his best to ignore the smell of the sweet and intoxicatingly delicious blood that was calling to him, good thing he had his tablets before the smell drifted throughout the school. He had already instructed Takuma to tell the nobles to take their tablets and keep to their rooms, now the only thing left was to deal with whatever that may have happened to cause the massive spill of the fluid.

He frowned when he saw the Day class students outside their dorms, where was Yuki and Kiryuu? Shouldn't they be controlling the situation? Kaname found himself hurrying, the only consolation was that he knew for a fact that it was not yuki's blood filling the air, for he would know if it is her precious elixir…but then who?

He stopped at the answer that was laid out in front of him.

Yuki was crying, and cradling the head of the head none other than Zero Kiryuu to her chest, who seemed to be the source of all the blood. What struck him was the fact that the hunter was…dead. He wasn't breathing at all, and he couldn't sense his heartbeat at all.

"What has happened here?" he asked one of the students that was near him politely.

"W-We heard a loud thud, a-and we saw K-Kiryuu on the ground… and there was blood…" the black haired girl answered, in awe that it was the night class dorm leader talking to her.

"Thank you" he flashed her a smile and went to Yuki's side, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yuki…"

The girl looked up at him at once, her big eyes brimming with tears "K-Kaname-sempai… please… tell Zero to stop pretending now…" she whispered.

Kaname's heart clenched at the sight of Yuki hurt, and anger towards the hunter who stayed still in her arms. But he couldn't think of anything to say, he knew how Yuki loved the grumpy prefect and he knew this must be killing her too.

_Damn it Kiryuu, what the hell have you done?_

"Everyone, please return to your dorm rooms at once, it's late and there is classes tomorrow" a loud voice came over the dorms and the students turned to see their headmaster, not in his usual cheery personality, but a serious face which made them follow the order at once.

When the other students have cleared and it was only Yuki, Kaname, Cross and Zero left the blonde hunter turned to the crying brunette, his expression softening "You have to let him go Yuki…" he told her gently.

"But…"

"You have to let go of him Yuki, Zero won't be able to breathe if you hold unto him like that"

"Zero…he's…"

"It's alright Yuki…Let go…" Kaname said gently, urging her to step away from the fallen hunter, which she did reluctantly, and diving unto Kaname's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Kaname-sempai, he's dead…Zero's dead!" she cried.

Cross took Yuki's place and kneeled down beside Zero, he shook his head and tried to understand "What could've happened here?"

"T-The students said they heard a thud… and Zero…" Yuki tried to explain, but broke off in mid-sentence, sobbing again.

Kaname frowned at that. "Kiryuu…fell?" he wondered, looking up at from which he could've fallen from, it was only 5 floors high, and though any human would be killed immediately, Kiryuu was no human after all, it doesn't make sense. He should've been able to get off with a few injuries, but not dead…unless he…

"Kaname-kun…" Cross caught his gaze and he knew that they were thinking along the same thing. The only reason why Zero ended up like this was he threw himself over willingly. The boy tried to kill himself.

But once more it didn't make sense, if Zero wanted to kill himself, he had the bloody rose to do it, and they knew Zero hated giving himself ay attention, what was the purpose of this?

But before any of them could speak, Kaname's instincts gave a sudden leap, as he felt Kiryuu's heart gave a weak jump start. Before he could stop himself he kneeled down beside the boy as well "Kiryuu-kun"

"Kaname-sempai?" Yuki and Cross looked at him confused.

"He's still alive" he said in a hushed voice "Kiryuu-kun" he called, trying to pull him back into consciousness so he could drink Kaname's blood.

"What? Zero! can you hear me? Zero!" Yuki called him as well, and Kaname knew her voice would be more effective than his, but they had to hurry, Zero's weak and erratic heartbeat seemed to be on the verge of stilling once more.

"Were going to loose him…" Kaname growled, his hands covered in the boy's blood as he tried to feel his heartbeat with his palm. There was no time to think, he brought his wrist to his mouth and without second thought brought his fangs down, sucking on his own blood and stored them in his mouth.

_Damn it Kiryuu, You had better not give up or I'm bringing you back to life so I can kill you myself_! He thought as he pried Zero's mouth open, closing his own over them, letting his blood flow inside.

Yuki stared at the scene with a blush, if she didn't know what her sempai was doing…oh no wait, she doesn't! it looked liked Kaname-sempai was giving Zero a kiss to wake up…just like in the tale of Sleeping beauty.

_Well, Zero is pretty, and Kaname-sempai looks just like a prince and_…

Yuki snapped herself out of her thoughts as Kaname pulled away from Zero, her worry snapping back in place as she gazed at her adoptive brother again. "Zero?"

Kaname stared at Zero, the boy's heartbeat became more steady once his blood is now in his system, it was still weak, but definitely more stable. He was left to wonder about what he had done, normally he wouldn't do that for anyone other than Yuki, much more for this hunter, who hated him since the day they had met.

But for some reason Kaname knew he had to save Zero, even if it was for Yuki's sake…

"He's going to be okay, Yuki."

Yuki smiled at him, and Kaname knew he did the right thing after all "Arigatou for saving him Kaname-sempai…"

Cross sighed in relief as he turned to his adoptive son…his eyes widened when he felt the boy stir, and his eyes welled up in joy "Zero?"

"Zero? You awake?" Yuki asked the slowly waking prefect.

Zero's lilac eyes stared around confusedly around him, clasping a hand to his head as pain pierced through him at the slightest movements. "W-what-" he tried to say but was cut off when Yuki embraced him.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay Zero! You scared me! I am so giving you the cold treatment after this!" she said, crying into his shoulders, genuinely happy to see her best friend alive.

"A-Anou…"

"And don't even start apologizing now, you don't know how much you scared me, baka!"

Zero just looked at her uncertainly "I'm sorry if I scared you…" Yuki, Cross and Kaname were all taken aback at the words and tone they almost never heard from the stubborn hunter… "But… why are you crying nee-chan? And… who's Zero?"

-Tbc?-

**-KZKZKZKZKZ-**

yeah, maybe I'll start thinking of a plot, if you people want me too. I forgot that this is an eventual Kaname x Zero fic, it's actually one of the oldest ones in my PC, I was cleaning out files and I saw this, and I wanted to think what you people think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Okay first of all**, WOW.** I didn't expect so many people would find this fic interesting, so I didn't upload it before, but after reading your reviews, I think I DO want to finish it now! Thanks to all you guys! Hopefully I WILL get to finish this! *ties plot bunnies to a tree*

Second, I would like to apologize for the delay in the update, yeah, your lazy author is EXTREMELY lazy…and busy.

I forgot to mention, I'm a random crappy writer, so you may need to bear with all my randomness *jumps about happily*

**Pairing:** Eventual Kaname x Zero

**Warnings:** yeah, still unbeta-ed, **SAPPY MOMENTS **and OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own anything. T_T

**-KZKZKZKZKZ-**

"…who's Zero?"

The last question caught all three in surprise, as they stared at the silver haired boy looking at them with genuinely confused Lilac orbs, it took a while for them to recover from the shock.

"W-What do you mean?" Yuki was the first to regain her voice, and trying to keep herself from breaking down again as the sight of her crying seemed to scare Zero (something she never thought she would see). "You are Zero, of course"

"I am?" Zero looked troubled now, not to mention he looked…small. Not physically of course, but there was something about him that made him look so…vulnerable.

"Zero, what can you remember?" Cross asked him gently, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder, in his fatherly disposition.

Zero looked at him then frowned, looking as if he was trying to think, then his eyes widened as those usually hatred eyes filled with fear before their very eyes. "I…I can't…I don't…." he gasped, clutching his head tightly, his eyes starting to brim with tears of pain, leaving them once more completely at a loss for words.

Yuki immediately hugged him, unable to take it anymore, "It' okay Zero, please don't cry." She said, trying to calm down the shaking boy in her arms. "It's alright"

Kaname could only stare at the scene, he wasn't used to seeing Kiryuu like this, he always sees a grumpy and stubborn Zero Kiryuu, a Kiryuu that's a pain in the side, and a Zero that's so bent on trying to get rid of him mostly…but a crying Zero Kiryuu? Or one that's filled with fear? Heck, he didn't even know that the young hunter was capable of showing this kind of emotion and it just sort of…struck him.

A strange feeling welled up inside him at the sight of the two prefects, in hindsight he knew he should be feeling jealous over Kiryuu just about now, having Yuki this close to him, but for some unknown reason the pureblood just couldn't find that emotion in his chest, and all he could find there was concern, worry that he never knew he was capable of feeling towards the silver haired hunter.

Zero was whispering, but Kaname heard it, thanks to his superior hearing, he could hear the tremble in each word that left the younger's lips "I can't…remember anything…"

With that, Zero's eyes slid back out of focus…and the prefect lost his consciousness once more.

Yuki felt Zero go limp in her arms, making her tear stricken brown eyes widen in alarm "Zero? Oh no! Wake up! Zero! Wake up!" she sobbed, in fear that she had lost her younger brother completely. "Zero-"

"Yuki, calm down, it's alright…he just fainted is all" Kaien Cross said besides her, placing a hand on her shoulder as a means to calm her down.

Yuki stared up at her adoptive father, and for the first time she was really proud to have been brought up as her daughter… she took a deep breath "Chairman, Zero-"

"Needs to be brought to the infirmary so he could have a proper rest" the man finished the sentence for her, with a kind smile. "Where you can take care of him until he wakes up. Okay?"

The brunette girl nodded decidedly, glancing down at Zero before she said, firmly "Hai, I'm his nee-chan after all"

**-KZKZKZKZ-**

A few hours later, Zero had been tucked into one of the beds of Cross Academy's infirmary, sleeping deeply while Yuki, who had been watching over him had fallen asleep in his bedside table, using her arms as pillow. Both children had been so fast asleep that none of them woke when the headmaster came in, draping a blanket over the brunette girl, and gazing over the injured boy, he smiled at his sleeping children, bending down to give both of them a gentle kiss on top of their heads before closing the lights to the room and going back to his office.

But if that was the father figure of Kaien Cross, it had morphed into the more serious headmaster by the time he entered his quarters, where Kaname Kuran had been waiting for him.

The pureblood turned his head as the chairman walked in, "Will Kiryuu be okay?" he found himself asking before he could stop himself.

Cross sighed softly before smiling at him "He's alive, and I have to thank you for that Kaname-kun. Thank you for saving Zero…I am eternally grateful, and sure Yuki is too"

Kaname stared at him for a moment before nodding, why did he felt a bit irritated? After all, it was because of Yuki that he decided to save Kiryuu right? He did it because he didn't want to see Yuki look so sad.

"But, his memory loss…"

"I am not sure myself…but I guess we will have to see when Zero wakes up again…" the man looked down unsure, and despite how he looked so tall just a few hours ago, it was gone, now he ex-hunter just looked tired.

Kaname himself was tired, both of them wanted nothing more than to rest and put off everything else for tomorrow but they couldn't, because there was still the issue of finding out what had transpired earlier that evening.

"Chairman Cross-" he tried to begin.

"I know Zero Kaname-kun" Cross said softly, his eyes speaking. "He may act like he hates everything around him, but Yuki and I have spend years around him to know how he really feels behind all that hate…and I know he wouldn't do something like that"

Kaname decided to listen, after all, he also believed that despite what the students might've seen, it was just so unlike Kiryuu to actually commit something as ridiculous as…_**suicide**_**.** He may not be that close to the hunter, but if there was something he knew about Zero Kiryuu, it was that the boy wasn't a coward.

"I believe you Chairman" he said without any hesitation "Kiryuu is not stupid, he may act stubborn but he a rational man, I do not believe he would do something this…pointless" _whoa, did he just complimented Kiryuu?_

A genuine smiled dawned on Cross' face, his shoulders visibly relaxing at the knowledge that the pureblood agrees with him on this matter. "Thank you, Kaname-kun…" the man paused "I will look into the matter personally, and make sure we get to the bottom of this"

"I understand Headmaster, I'll get Seiren to help. Seiren" he called, and a second later she appeared between the two men, bowing slowly before her lord.

"Kaname-sama" she said, waiting for his order.

"I want you to help Chairman Cross with his investigation" Kaname ordered, looking at the silent girl directly.

"Yes, Kaname-sama"

"I really appreciate your help, Kaname-kun"

"Of course, if there's anything else I can help with…"

"Well, there is still Zero…" Cross hesitated, after all it was for a fact that Kaname and Zero hated each other.

"I'll help him in whatever way I can" the brunette said. "After all, it'd be too much for Yuki to handle alone" he said, trying to convince himself as well as him.

The man stared at him for a while before smiling at the vampire "Thank you Kaname-kun…I entrust Zero to you…"

**-KZKZKZ-**

Why is it so dark?

Why does it feel so empty?

Has it always been this peaceful?

Why am I here?

Who…am I?

**-KZKZKZKZ-**

He opened his eyes, glancing about, the sun was already up in the sky so it was obviously morning. he placed a hand to his head, noticing how a bandaged was neatly placed there, and that it didn't really hurt as much as he remembered it. He looked down and saw the girl who was crying the last time, he frowned, why was she crying anyway? He couldn't tell… but he could only guess it was because of him.

Why? He had no idea, he had woken up with everything in his mind a complete blank, and although he knew that it was a cause for worry, somehow he didn't really mind, as if he actually preferred the state he was in…and if that was what his inner mind was telling him, why would he argue with it?

He was about to lie back down, but his body was complaining already, telling him to get up so he did, stretching slightly but careful not to wake up the brunette girl fast asleep besides his bed. He could tell she was tired and he didn't want to interrupt her sleep.

Slipping into the shoes he found besides his bed he walked out of the room, looking out the long corridor. He found himself shrugging, making his way towards the doors, he didn't really remember this place, but maybe it was his instincts guiding him, that he was able to make it outside that easily.

His eyes wandered around for a while, staring at the beautiful green scenery before him, he had a feeling he had always loved them, but for some reason he was expecting something that would irritate him…weird.

He walked and walked until he saw the lake, his jaw dropped at the marvellously clear water, and absolutely delicious wind around here, resisting the somehow strong urge to jump into it he settled himself besides the tree closest to the crystal blue life source.

He closed his eyes and smiled.

Peace.

**-KZKZKZ-**

Kaname made his way down from the moon dorms early that morning, despite having gotten only a few hours of sleep he needed to go down to the Chairman's office to deliver some papers, which was supposed to be last evening but in the light of what has happened made him completely forgot, and he only finished them this morning.

Luckily it was already class hours for the Day class students, he didn't need worry about being seen by the humans because he was feeling rather tired to use his vampiric speed.

He was about to go back to his room to finally crash into bed when he saw something that made him stop.

Zero Kiryuu.

The boy was by the lake, leaning against a tree, he was still wearing his hospital gown and the rubber shoes he was wearing last night, and he was sleeping, quite deeply he might add, or perhaps it was because of his current mind situation that he didn't even stir when the pureblood approached. He was sure if it was the real Zero Kiryuu the prefect would've woken up in no time and would be currently shoving the bloody rose in his face.

But this Kiryuu wasn't doing that, he was just…sleeping. And even more curious was, he was actually _smiling._ He almost couldn't believe it, but there it was, Kiryuu's smile… and he had to admit, it had suited the hunter.

He wondered if he should wake him up, since judging by his clothes he most certainly didn't tell anyone where he was going, and probably was worrying Yuki well out her mind if she wakes up and finds the silver haired prefect missing, which is something he definitely didn't want.

And yet Kaname couldn't wake him… because the moment he does, that perfect smile would definitely be erased from his lips…

_Wait, what did I just say?_

Just then, he found himself staring into those familiar lilac orbs, and for a fraction of a second he could hatred from them once more as the young man's mouth opened.

"Kuran"

-tbc?-

**-KZKZKZKZ-**

hmnn, I'm not sure how this chapter turned out, but I wanted to see Kaien show some love for his children so… yeah. *sighs*, amnesiatic Zero isn't really my thing.

Well, I did say it was going to be sappy. And hopefully I get to show more Kaname and Zero interactions in the next chapters. Do not fret my lovelies, questions are free to be asked and they will be answered in the succeeding scenes… (I hope)

And yeah, shout-outs to my lovely readers and reviewers! **KanameZero4eva, Clover-chan, Jiggary, ben4kevin, KazeKirran, JTFLAM, irmina, Chi no yume, Kiyomi, YourGothicButterfly, ****cagallikushinarafika, chinesemidget, love332, Vampire Lover 4ever n ever, LuanRina, lili974WOLF, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Harco8059, Pikapi72, Failure TO THE MAX.**

And to all the others who dropped by to read the first chapter! *gives out hugs*


End file.
